1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to toys and, more particularly, to toy beds.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Toys are often miniature simulations of life size objects. In this context, toy beds are well known. They are especially useful when used in conjunction with toy dolls. Real beds generally have a mattress and an underlying support for the mattress. The underlying mattress support is often a box spring and a bed frame. Bed frames are known to include storage compartments such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,745,596, 4,811,438, and 5,099,529. U.S. Pat. No. 4,103,375 discloses a waterbed that has decorative features on the side of the waterbed that simulate storage drawers. The following additional patents disclose frame devices for waterbeds: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,521,928; 4,901,383; and 5,291,624. In view of the above, it would be desirable if a toy bed included simulated storage drawers, a simulated mattress, and a simulated mattress support.
Many real beds also include head boards. In this respect, it would be desirable if a toy bed included a simulated head board.
Still other features would be desirable in a toy bed apparatus. A toy need not merely simulate structures and functions of a real object. In fact, the toy can be endowed with characteristics that are not even present in the real object. In this respect, a toy bed can have characteristics that are not present in real beds. To encourage a child to groom a toy doll, it would be desirable if a head board on a toy bed included a mirror. For example, to encourage the habit of saving money, it would be desirable if a toy bed also included a bank.
Some kinds of toy savings banks are designed in such a fashion that, in order to remove the contents, the bank must be broken apart and destroyed. However, to encourage consistent saving, it would be desirable if a toy bed included a bank that can be readily emptied without destroying the bank.
In a real bed, a head board may include a shelf for storage of various items. In this respect, it would be desirable if a toy bed were provided with a head board that includes a storage shelf.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use toy beds, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a toy bed apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) includes simulated storage drawers, a simulated mattress, and a simulated mattress support; (2) includes a simulated head board; (3) includes a mirror; (4) includes a bank; (5) includes a bank that can be readily emptied without destroying the bank; and (6) includes a head board that includes a storage shelf. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique toy bed and bank apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.